Another Key
by Inuhoono
Summary: A girl with a strange past is picked as the new keybearer and meets up with Sora and co. Is there more to this girl then meets the eye?How is it that people seem to know her?
1. prologe

Kairi sat under a palm tree, on the Beach of Destiny Island.

_'Why can't I remember him_?' Kairi thought.

She sighed, for a while now she been this feeling that someone she knew is gone but she can't recall a name, face or anything else. She was just getting up when something hit her head. As she was rubbing the sore spot she looked down to see that it was a book. She picked it up and read the page that was open,

_'Kairi lay crumpled at the foot of a tree, her body twisting, writhing in pain._

_Blood ran out of both empty eye sockets and the gaping holes turned accusingly at her daughter_.'

Kairi shudder as she couldn't read any more of the book.

"Umm, excuse me," A quiet voice said.

Kairi looked up to see a girl in the tree she was just sitting under. The girl was chubby and had messy curly hair.

"That's my book; sorry I dropped it on your head." The girl continued.

"That's o.k." Kairi said as she gave the book back

"Thanks." the girl said as she grabbed for the book.

"That's a pretty graphic book," Kairi said trying to make conversation. For some reason she wanted to know this girl "Do you always read stuff like that?"

The girl looked down at the page and smiled "Believe me there are a lot more graphic books then this."

"Do you like reading?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I do." The girl answered bluntly. To Kairi it seemed like this girl was uncomfortable around her. She had to know why.

"Hey, are you o.k.? You look like you don't want me here right now. I can leave if you want."

"Oh no don't your fine, it's just," The girl smiled and shook her head "nothing." And she jumped down from the tree she was sitting on.

Kairi saw that the girl was fairly big, at least a head taller then herself.

"You don't look like you're from around here." Kairi pointed out.

"Your right I'm not, my family and I are here for the holiday." the girl said.

"What's your name?" Kairi asked.

The girl hesitated "I'm Kristen and you?"

"I'm Kairi."

"Kairi," Kristen rolled the name off her tongue, "nice name."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled and Kristen smiled too.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Kairi said.

"Ya maybe." Kristen said as she saw Kairi walking down the beach.

"Maybe she'll be different." Kristen said to herself. She then laughed, "Kairi, that is a nice name, I 'm not going to forgetting that soon."

The next day Kristen want for a walk around the island when she saw a group of kids in a circle chanting something. Kristen went to see what was going on. She gasped as she saw Kairi in the middle of the circle with another person just sanding over her. Kairi had some bruises on her.

"Terra, Terra, Terra!" the group chanted. Kristen guessed that that was the name of the other girl.

"So what was that you were saying again? Something about me being a bitch." Terra said with a wolfish grin.

Kairi groaned and tried to get up but she then lost her footing and fell on the ground again. Terra laughed again and was about to punch her but then Kristen ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Get out of here," Terra yelled "this isn't any of your beeswax."

"You be surprised by how wrong you are." Kristen said softly.

"Oh ya," Terra said while freeing her hand from Kristen "so what if it is what are you going to do about it."

"This." said Kristen as she walked over to Kairi and was about to pick her up but Terra started to run at her, she finally knew what was going on.

"Oh no you don't, this bitch is mine." Terra said as she was about to attack but then she felt Kristen's fist on her jaw.

"I don't think so." Kristen said to a still shocked Terra.

Kristen put Kairi's arm on her shoulder and carry her out of the now leaving circle.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Kairi said as she looked up at Kristen.

"Yes, I did. I had to do something with you before I left." Kristen said with a laugh.

"Your leaving!" Kairi yelled.

"Yes, tomorrow but do not fear we shall meet again." Kristen said with a smiled.

"Yes, you are right." Kairi also said with a smile.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**Hi there I'm Inuhoono (dogfire).**

**I hope you enjoyed this prologue, I will be writing a first chapter as soon as I can but if I continue, well that's up to you. Please**

**send a review if you want me to keep this up and also reviews of how I can improve is much desired. I will also have the chapters from here on based on songs that the main will be singing. Oh and about Terra, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I don't know a lot about final fantasy so sorry if I got her character wrong. I just picked one FF character at random. Well anyway please read and review.**

**I do not own kingdom hearts.**


	2. bridge to nowhere

Bridge to nowhere

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Kristen still listen to her alarm going on in her bed. She has had that same dream for more then a few day's now. This was a first for her, she didn't know if that meant anything or not.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kristen sighed. She got out of her bed and turned off her alarm. As she dressed she thought of what she was doing for school today.

"_Let's see,"_ she thought "today_ I have math, French, more math, science, gym and then language."_

She sigh again, she WOULD have been in high school right now but she had to re due a grade.

"**Another day breaks and the last one's gone,"** Kristen sang,

"**You dig deep just to carry on,**

**Your dept's paid off but it don't feel gone,**

**So you slip out the back and you're moving on,**

**I can never figure out how to make a case,**

**That this don't amount to a fell from grace,**

**She wants to know can I replace,**

**This tired wool with satin lace,**

**She says you're on a bride to nowhere and you're getting there fast,**

**Put it in the past, put it in the past."**

Kristen sighed, she liked to sing, and everyone thought she was very good at it. But like everything else Kristen did she only sang when there was a reason to, like how everyday seemed to be the same as the last. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had changed a bit since during the time she was at Destiny Island, like about 20 pounds and a 'I don't care what you think of me' way of thinking. Picking up her black jacket and putting it over her dark green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Kristen went to get the rest of her things ready. No one greeted her, her parents were at work and her brother was already in school. Not that she minded, she liked to be alone in the morning. Kristen walked out the door little know how much she would have love to say good bye to her family one last time.

Kristen walked over to Germaine park were her friends were waiting for her.

"Hey Sheldon, hey Cody." Kristen called to them.

"About time you got here, we thinking about starting with out you." Cody said

"Um Cody, YOUR the one that wanted to start with out her." Sheldon said to Cody.

"Am not,"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

"ARE TOO."

Kristen couldn't stop laughing, she loved these boys and the arguments they had.

"How about we just do this o.k." Kristen finally said after she stopped laughing.

"Ya your right." said Sheldon.

"I still was not the only one thinking that." said Cody.

The three went into the park. They've been doing this since last year, after Cody and Sheldon met Kristen. It was a game, they would find something on the ground throw it and then try to get it no matter what and then who ever got it would throw and repeat.

"Hey I think this looks good." Cody yelled holding up a green chap stick.

"Perfect." Kristen and Sheldon at the same time.

"Ready, set, GO!" Cody said as he threw the chap stick.

They want after the stick, Sheldon tried to tackle Kristen down put she just pushed back. Cody tried to grab at Sheldon but because of his height Sheldon was able to push him down easily. Kristen dived for the stick and then did her dodge roll to get out of the way of the falling body's that came after her.

"Got it." Kristen cried cheerfully as she was crouching.

"Lucky." Sheldon said.

"Not luck, skill." Kristen said copying what her brother said all the time.

"Still luck," Cody said.

After they repeated this for more than a few minutes they all took a rest. Cody went to rest by the airplane statue while Kristen and Sheldon went to one of the hills in the park. As they sat down a small girl came.

"Ahh, what a cute couple." the girl said in a mocking tone and then ran away. Kristen and Sheldon rolled their eyes.

"You know if people are going to make fun of the fact you and me are friends, can't they be a least be some thing new." Kristen said.

"I know what you mean." Sheldon agreed.

"This also why I hate kids." said Kristen.

Kristen laid down and close her eyes. She let the warmth of the sun fill her face and before she knew it she was a sleep.

**Awakening**

Kristen stood on a stain glass base which showed a picture of a brown haired boy with an oversized key, a dog with a hat on, a duck, some hockey haired boy and,

"Kairi?" Kristen said looking at the last circle.

**So much to do,**

**So little time.**

**Don't be afraid,**

**Take your time.**

**She hasn't called yet.**

Kristen more saw the words than hear them. She didn't know where they came from nor did she question it.

**Now take a step forward, can you do it?**

With out even thinking Kristen started to walk. After a few steps three platforms came up. One had a shield, one a staff and the other had a sword.

**Power sleeps with in you,**

**if you give it form,**

**it will give you strength.**

Kristen first went to the sword.

**The power of the warrior,**

**Invincible courage,**

**A sword of terrible distraction.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Kristen thought for a moment and said to the voice "Yes."

The other platforms then crumbled after this. From no where now, came some black things with glowing eyes.

**You've gain the power to fight,**

**Use it now.**

Kristen held the sword sideways and crouched. The things came at her but she slashed and killed a couple. One tried to hit her but she dodged it, only to get hit by the cold claws of the one behind her. After a few minutes she had killed all of the black things.

**All right you got,**

**use this to protect you and others.**

A black thing came up behind Kristen.

**Behind you!**

Kristen turned around and kill some more of the things. After this some stain glass steps came out of no where and made a path to another stain glass base. Kristen walked to the next place. This base was the same only red now. A light shined in the middle.

**The closer you get to the light,**

The voice said as Kristen got closer to the light.

**The bigger your shadow becomes.**

Kristen turned to see her shadow come out of the ground and take form. It grew until it took the form of a giant black thing with a huge heart shape hole in its chest. Kristen ran to get away from it but almost fell off the edge.

**Don't be afraid,**

Kristen took out her sword, seeing that fighting was the only thing to do.

**You hold the hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

Her sword flashed and in her hand now was a scythe like weapon, with a bone for holding the blade, on the top was a spear head, the handle part was five bones (four on the out side, one in the middle) made together and the keychain was a blood red dragon eye

_Grim fate._

This time the voice came from the scythe like blade. Kristen looked up to see that the giant black thing getting ready to punch. Kristen got out of the way just before the fist came down on her. Darkness came out of the place where the thing hit. Grim fate told Kristen to attack the hand, Kristen did as it said. As she was hitting the hand the other black things came out and tried to get at Kristen but she killed them like nothing. After a little bit the black thing moved it's hand but Kristen followed the hand and after a few more hits the black started to sway back and forth. Kristen jumped back and Grim fate left her. The thing fell and Kristen couldn't run because there was no where to go. The Thing fell on here and darkness was pulling her to the oblivion, she tried to get away but couldn't.

**You're journey begins when she calls,**

**You are both very far and very near to him.**

Kristen struggled until darkness took her body.

"Kristen, Kristen!"

Kristen woke up with a start. Sheldon was looking down on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Kristen said sleepily "just, just a dream."

"Man that's the first time I've seen you sleep like that." Cody said, he ran over there when he heard Sheldon call her name.

"Hey what time is?" Kristen said changing the subject.

"You're the only with the watch." Sheldon pointed out.

"Oh, right." Kristen looked at her watch, it read 8:15.

"We still have time to do some other stuff. Want to go to the corner store?"

"Sure." Cody and Sheldon said.

The three got up and started to walk to the store.

"Kristen," a young girl's voice called out.

"Huh?" Kristen said, next thing she knew a dark portal came and she fell into it.

"KRISTEN!" Sheldon yell when he turn to see if she was following.

First Kristen saw her friend running to her, then the blue sky and then nothing.

**Sorry that took so long. Well I hope you like this chapter and the Awakening. Sorry if I didn't describe Grim fate well enough. Now if you want to see what happens to Kristen then read and review.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor ANY songs I put on here. I only own Kristen and Grim fate**


	3. I talk to the wind

I talk to the wind

Kristen continued to fall though the darkness. She had no idea of how long she been falling, she thought it was only a few minutes but it felt like she had been in here since the start of time. "You must help him." the girl's voice from before said.

"Help who?" Kristen asked.

"You must help him. Trust your darkness."

"HELP WHO? And who are you?" Kristen asked again, she was truly pissed now.

"My name is Namine and please don't be angry with me. I didn't,,, want to,, but,, you see I,," the girl now called Namine didn't finish.

"I still don't know what you want me for!" Kristen said still angry.

",,,,I'm sorry"

Kristen then saw a light ahead of her. After a bright flashed she found herself laying face first on a stone floor.

"Oh my dear! Are you alright?" an Irish voice asked.

"Uhh, yes I'm fine." Kristen said and as she looked up her jaw dropped, for the one that was talking to her ,,,was a duck.

"Well it's good to see that you're all right lass. It looked like you took quite the fall." the duck said.

"Uhh, ya." Kristen said, still a little surprised by the fact that she was talking to a duck. Kristen looked around her to see were she was. She saw that there were a few stores behind and beside her, there was also a freezer beside the duck.

"Um, sir, could you tell me were I am?" Kristen asked the duck.

The duck gave Kristen a strange look. "Why don't you know lass? You're in Hallow Bastion."

"I'm sorry but I just got here." said Kristen

"What do you mean you just got here lass?"

"Well," said Kristen "you see I don't really know myself. First I was in German park, then this great darkness thing and then next thing I know I'm here."

The duck's faced softened and looked almost like he pitied her. "Oh. Now I see lass. I'm afraid to say it but I can't help you out."

"I see." Kristen said looking down at the floor.

"But, I do know someone who could."

"Really! Who?"

"Go down that there path," the duck said pointing behind him "go into this big house, you can't miss it, and ask for a man named Leon."

"Thank you very much sir." said Kristen.

"No problem lass."

As Kristen walked down the path, the duck said to himself:

"You know something, that lass reminded me of Sora a little bit. Wounded if they'll ever meet." the duck chuckled "I highly doubt that."

As Kristen was making her way to the house, she thought of a song that sort of fit the situation: (A/N: this is a part of a song called 'I talk to the wind' by King Crimson, you may not have heard of it but it's really is a good song. Any way I DO NOT own this song in any way, shape or form.)

**"I'm on the outside,**

**Looking in side,**

**What do I see?**

**Much confusion, disillusion,**

**All around me,**

**I talk to the wind,**

**My words are all carried away,**

**I talk to the wind,**

**The wind can not hear,**

**The wind can not hear."**

By the end of the song Kristen had made it to the house the duck had talked about. She knocked a couple times in which a gruff voice answered "Oh, what? Um, come in, come in!"

Kristen opened the door and she entered a room with a huge computer on one side and a pile of books on the other. In the middle there was an old man with an overly long blue robe, pointed blue hat and a long gray beard. Kristen thought that he look just like a wizard.

"Well what do you want girl? You've just interrupted a very important spell and who are you by that means?" said the old man

Now Kristen knew he was a wizard, "My name is Kristen. I'm sorry for interrupting but I was told that a man named Leon could help me with a problem I have."

"Well Kristen, Leon isn't here right now but he should be back soon. Oh and my name's Merlin."

"Nice to meet you Merlin." Kristen said as she made her way to the pile of books.

Merlin waved his arms in the air while saying a few words and after a little bit a small flash was seen. "There, that should get them."

"Get who?" asked Kristen looking up from a book she was reading.

"Oh just a few friends of mine." right after he said this some black skin creatures with yellow eyes came from no where. Then some other black like creatures came only these things had helmets and clothes.

"Heartless!' Merlin yelled "Kristen, quick, grab a weapon."

Kristen looked around and saw on a wall to her left there was a rusted sword, shield and an old wand. Kristen picked up the sword. The heartless attacked, some went after Merlin, who used powerful magic, but most went for Kristen. Kristen hacked and slash at the heartless but she couldn't do that much with the rusted blade so she had to dodge roll most of the time. After she and Merlin killed most of the heatless three of the clothed ones ran away. Merlin was so tired that he fell down. Kristen was about to go check if he was ok when three people came in. One was a boy with a black uniform, or something like that, and spiky brown hair. A duck with blue clothes and a very tall dog. For some reason, they all seemed familiar to Kristen.

"Well," said Merlin getting up "took your time, did you?"

"Oh, so you were the one who summoned us Merlin?" said the dog. Merlin nodded.

"So what's up?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"Hey who's this." said the duck looking at Kristen. Everyone turned their head to Kristen.

A little shocked at the fact that the attention was on her now, Kristen said "I'm Kristen."

"Hi there. I'm Sora," said the spiky haired boy "and this is Donald," pointing to the duck "and Goofy." pointing to the dog.

"So what's ya doing here Kristen?" asked Goofy.

"Well,," began Kristen but then Merlin cut in "Well now do you want to know why I summoned you or not?"

"Sorry Merlin." said Sora.

"Yes, now." said Merlin as he lifted his hand and a book appeared in a puff of smoke. Merlin gave the book to Donald and the other two bend to get a look at it.

"That's Pooh's a story book." said Sora.

"Yes," said Merlin " I know you are a good friend of Whine the Pooh, that's why I summoned you and mine you it took a lot of energy, then the heartless came, Kristen and I fought back but I had to,,, wait Leon and the others should hear this, be back in a jiffy." Merlin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wonder how Poohs doing?" asked Sora.

"Want to find out?" asked Donald.

"Ya!"

Donald opened the book and Sora stood in front of it.

"Wait! What do you guy's think you're doing?" Kristen asked confused.

"I'm going into the book." said Sora.

"Into the book,,? Don't you think we should wait for Merlin?"

"Cover for me." said Sora giving Kristen the thumbs up.

There was a glow around the book, a flashed and then Sora was gone.

"So Kristen," asked Goofy "what's ya doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a man named Leon."

"Why were you looking for Leon?" asked Donald

"I was told that he could tell me were I am." said Kristen.

"Oh, so you're world got destroyed. That sad." said Goofy looking down at the floor.

"What do you,," Kristen was about to asked but then some heartless, once again, came out of no where.

"Wah!" Donald yelled.

They all got their weapons. Donald had a wand and Goofy had a shield. They chased the heartless outside were they started to attacked. Kristen couldn't do much but Donald and Goofy were pretty good. After awhile Sora came out, he had a giant key as his weapon.

"Did you get the book Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora looked back to see three heartless running out of the house. "Oh no the book." Sora yelled.

Everyone went after them. Some more heartless came so it was a bit harder. Sora was trying to kill one of the little heartless, little knowing of the bigger heartless that was about to attack.

"Sora!" Kristen yelled. She ran and whacked the heartless but not with the rusted blade she had before. Instead she had the bone scythe from before, she had Grim fate.

The heartless disappeared. The others looked at her for a second but had to keep on fighting. Soon all the heartless were gone.

"Kristen you never told us you had a Keyblade." said Sora

"Keyblade?"

"That thing you have in you're hand." said Donald.

Kristen held up Grim fate. Sora held up his Keyblade. A light shined between the two.

"Hey where's the book?" asked Goofy. They all turned to see the book on the pavement with slash marks on it.

"Maybe you should check on Pooh Sora." said Kristen.

"Ya I should."

Donald picked up and opened the book. Sora was gone again.

"What are you doing out here." said the voice that was Merlin.

They all flinched but turned to see the old wizard.

"Well you see Sora wanted to go check on Pooh and then the heartless and well, we forgot to bring the book." said Goofy as they were walking back in the house.

"But guess what," said Donald "we found a new Keybearer!"

"You WHAT! Were is he?" asked Merlin looking around. Goofy and Donald pointed to Kristen. Merlin then looked at what was in Kristen's hand.

"Oh my dear! A new Keybearer! This is great!"

Just then Sora came in. "How's Pooh?" asked Kristen, glad that she got a chance to change the subject.

"Bad. He can't seem to remember me or any of his friends." said Sora.

"I was afraid of this." said Merlin "Let me see the book." Sora gave Merlin the book and Merlin opened it.

"Oh dear, it looks like the heartless tore out the pages." Merlin turned to look at Sora "You will have to look for the pages in the other worlds."

"Right" said Sora.

"Now were was I before, oh yes! Kristen the new Keybearer!" Merlin said

"Um, would it be wrong to ask what the hack a Keybearer is?" asked Kristen.

"Well you see," said Sora "those things you just fought are called heartless, they are made when a person loses there heart. There are more then just the kind you saw right now. Also if a strong hearted person becomes a heartless they make a nobody, the shell of the heart. You under stand?"

"No, but nothing has making sense since I got here." said Kristen.

"By the way how did you get here?" asked Merlin.

"I think a girl named Namine sent me here."

"Did you say Namine?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, do you know her?" Kristen asked eagerly.

"No, we only have a sort note with her name on it." explained Sora.

"Oh, I see." Kristen said looking down.

"Kristen, I know this may be just throwing it out there, but way don't you with Sora to the other worlds. It is a Keybearer's job to protect the worlds from the heartless." said Merlin.

"Ya, I guess." Kristen sighed.

"Now we can't go like that," said Donald "our ship only works on smiles and a frown like that will take the power right out of it."

"What,,,?" Kristen asked in disbelief.

"A smile see." Donald put a big grin on his face, so did Goofy. Kristen still had a frown.

"Hmm, this is a though one." said Goofy.

"Let me try." Sora offered. He walked up to Kristen put his face down and after a few seconds he lift his head showing a cross-eyed face with a smiled that showed all teeth. Kristen try to suppressed it, she really did, but the laugh came out full force any way, making everyone, except Sora , jump.

"Now that's more like." Sora said.

"Well I guess we better get going." Kristen said with her smile still on.

"Right." Sora, Donald and Goofy said.

And that is how Kristen learned her new goal in life and made three new friends.

**Well I hope you liked that. Sorry it took so long, school was killer. It would have taken me longer if I just didn't 'Girl you need to write today' honestly this chapter took me 5 HOURS to finish, so you better have had enjoyed. Now you may be asking you self 'way did Inuhoono put her OC in the middle of the game?' well to tell you the truth I just wanted to do one thing (other then have a billion spelling mistakes) that was different. Once again please R&R.**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts (if I did Sora would not be acting like this) nor ANY (and I mean ANY) songs that I put on here.**


	4. Saving me

Saving me

Kristen sat in one of the seats that were in the Gummi ship. She was amazed at the sky around, it was so beautiful.

"So is there any thing else I need to know before we go?" Kristen asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy all looked at each other.

"Well there is a group of nobodies called Organization XIII; they control all the lesser nobodies. They also ware black hoods. And there's a guy name Pete, he's going around spreading the heartless." Said Sora.

"See those floating things there," said Goofy pointing to some floating islands "those are the other worlds; we're trying to open passages so that we can help them all."

"And see that gate we're coming up to," said Donald pointing to a keyhole shape gate "that's the passage way we have to unlock."

"It's a lot like a rollercoaster, it's really fun!" explained Sora with a smile on his face.

"Rollercoaster,,," Kristen turned pale.

Kristen had only been on one rollercoaster in all her life, when she got off it she was so sick her and her family had to go home, and that was a kiddy one!

"Umm, guys there something you should,,,"

"Go Gummi!" Donald cut in.

Kristen was too late; they were already going though the gate. The only thing she could do was put the death grip on her seat.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around them selves. They were in a dark place with a green puddle in the middle. There were also two paths, one blocked by blue flames.

"Hey, where are we?" asked Donald.

"Well we should be in Olympus Coliseum." Goofy said.

"Hey have you guys seen Kristen?" Sora asked.

They all looked around again to see Kristen bending over some kind of a lake, breathing hard.

"Kristen, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Ugh, I'm fine." Kristen said giving the thumbs up.

She got up and started walking to the three.

"So, where are we?" asked Kristen.

"We don't know yet." Donald quaked.

Just then they heard a women scream. They turned to see a women in a purple dress running from some heartless.

"Heartless!" shouted Sora. That got the four of them to start running.

When they got close the heartless (that looked like dogs) ran away. Sora held out his hand to help the women up but the women just looked up and said "It's ok I'm fine." Sora still had his hand out. The women got up with out Sora's help.

"So, who are you four supposed to be?" the women asked.

"Oh, we're Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristen." Sora said pointing to each of them, "We were going to visit Hercules."

The women looked at them all. "You know Wonderboy?"

"Yeah because we're heroes too!" said Donald "Y'mean junior heroes Donald." Goofy laughed. Donald glared at him.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. My names Megara but just call me Meg."

"So Meg how is Herc?" asked Sora.

"Wonderboy? Well he's been fighting at the Coliseum a lot. You know 'a hero's work is never done' but these guys are though, special deliveries from Hades himself."

"Hades!" said Kristen. Meg nodded "He's the lord of the dead. I went to ask him to give Herc a rest but then those things attacked."

"It's dangerous with these heartless around. Why don't go ask Hades for you." Sora offered. Kristen gave Sora a look.

"That would be great. I'm counting on you guys." Meg said walking to a flight of stairs that the four didn't see before.

"Hey Sora," began Kristen "are you sure we should do this? I know a little Greek mythology and Hades is not really known for his mercy."

"Don't worry, we'll make him." Sora said with a smile.

They entered the door Meg went though. There were more then a couple heartless in the way but they took care of them fairly easily. Kristen had gotten better with handling Grim fate and didn't do too bad herself. When they entered the next room a man with a black hood ran by.

"The Organization!" Donald shouted. "Yeah." Sora agreed.

They started running but then Sora stopped. He saw that Kristen was standing still, staring in to space. "Kristen, come on!" Sora shouted. "I thought,," Kristen began but then shook her head "it's nothing." And she started running with the others.

There were even more heartless. Kristen found that if she hurt this one heartless enough (a heartless with a lance) she could use the lance to finish it off. After a bit they ran into another room were the hooded man came running at them. Sora got into his fighting stance but the man just ran past him. "Run, run away!" he said going in to a dark portal.

"Okay.." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, I wonder who that was?" asked Goofy

"Who cares lets go." Donald said. "Yeah." Sora said. But when the three turned around they saw a white face Kristen.

"Kristen what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you never mention that there were people with holes in there chest."

"Wah, what hole?" asked Donald.

"Don't you see it!?" Kristen exclaimed "that guy that just ran by had a hole in his chest, it was were his heart was!"

"We didn't see anything Kristen." Sora said.

"Are ya sure you saw that Kristen?" asked Goofy.

"I, I, I don't know, I don't know anything." Kristen said whispered the last part to herself.

Now in Hades camber:

"Where do they dig up these freaks? Geez, Louise." Hades mumbles.

"Ah, there nothing but trouble, all of them." Pete agreed "Now what's ya going to do about that Hercules guy? He's made mince meat out of every fighter you send at him. Why don't you just send a guy that's already dead? Save him the trouble."

Hades looked like he was going to hit Pete but then stopped.

"Dead, dead is good and I know just the warrior."

Back with the gang:

The four entered a scary looking path that was over a green abyss. "Wah…agh." Said Donald

"I'm scared too Donald." Goofy added.

Kristen herself was a little scared and Sora wasn't scared at all.

"Hades, come out!" Sora yelled no answer.

"And you really thought that would work." Kristen said rolling her eyes. Sora shrugged the comment off and started walking.

Back in Hades camber:

A swirling green pit lay before Hades.

"Hey um, what's that?" asked Pete.

"Oh, just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys." Hades said.

When Pete saw that Hades was serious he started backing away.

"You don't say. Well I think I should be getting out of here now." Pete squeaked.

Hades summoned two fire balls and threw them in to the pit. Smoke came up and after it went away a figure in red stood in its place. Hades laughed and then be came serious again "Ok lets cut to the chase. I'll let you out of the slammer, no strings; you'll be free as a bird. All for one little job. You and Hercules fight one on one to the death in the Coliseum, what do you say?"

"This is my story and you not a part of it." The red figure said, resting his blade on his shoulders. "Do you know who your talking to! I am Hades lord of the dead!" Hades said clearly outraged. "So you're the lord of the dead, no wonder no one wants to die."

Hades was truly mad now. "That it's your FIRED!" Hades said while turning red and bursting in to flames. Sora and the others just ran into the camber then. "Hades!" Donald shouted.

"You again!" Hades shouted. Kristen guessed that they had met before.

The red figure charged at Hades who dodged. "Fight!" he said. Hades then threw a fire ball at him and he got knocked down.

The four then got out there weapons. "Get up!" Shouted Sora. Kristen ran and slashed at Hades but nothing happened. Nothing also happened when the others tried to attack. It was just then that Kristen felt a weakened feeling come on. The rest felt it too.

"Something is wrong." Said Donald. "Yeah I feel kind of funny." Sora agreed.

Hades gave an evil smirk. "You see that's the thing in the Underworld heroes are zeroes, comes with the territory." Hades attacked Sora again but the guy in red blocked it making Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing again at the back of the camber.

"We can't fight him here, we have to go now!" the warrior said.

"But I have to a talk to Hades." Sora insisted. "Don't be an idiot Sora!" Kristen yelled.

"What was that?" Hades said fingers in his ears.

Sora was about to attack but the red man held him back. Sora then followed. When they all were out Donald and Goofy closed the door to the camber.

"Did we lose him?" Kristen asked.

"Don't count on it." The red figure said.

Kristen turned to see Hades right beside her.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades asked as a barrier came up and heartless appeared.

The five figured out, after a while, that they had to kill the heartless to move on while dodging Hades fire ball attacks. Kristen soon got the idea of using the fire balls to kill a lot of the heartless. She also saw that if she got hit enough Donald would rise his wand and she would feel better, she made a menial note to ask about this later. After what seemed like forever the five finally got away from Hades. Sora Donald, Goofy and Kristen all fell to the ground panting. The man in red wasn't even winded. "You're really good," Sora said "are you some kind of hero?"

"No. I'm no hero I'm just a um,,," He paused "Auron"

Sora, Donald and Goofy gave him a blank stare. Kristen rolled her eyes at the three but chuckled a bit anyway.

"My name"

"Oh! Hey there I'm Sora." Sora said getting up. "Donald." Donald said jumping on Sora's back. "Goofy" Goofy said jumping on Donald's back. Sora fell under the weight.

Kristen laughed "Names Kristen."

"Looks like you could use a guardian." Auron offered to Sora.

"Guardian? Thanks but no thanks." Sora stubbornly answered.

"And you?" Auron asked Kristen.

"No, I think I'm good." Kristen said smiling. The five started heading back to the entrance.

Again in Hades camber:

"I've got my heartless allover the Underworld," Pete said proudly to Hades when he returned "I'll take care of those pipsqueaks. You just worry about turning Hercules into a heartless, and then he'll be all mine!"

Hades burst into flames in front of Pete. "This is MY Underworld and I'll take care of it!" He snap his fingers and Cerberus came. "Cerberus, go!" Hades ordered and the dog obeyed.

Now with the gang:

The five came to the door they entered in but it had chains and a keyhole on it. Donald tired to open it but it didn't move. Sora and Goofy went to help. Kristen looked at the keyhole and when she did Grim fate appeared.

"What the!?" Grim fate seemed to move on it's own now and when it pointed at the lock a blue beam shot out, making the lock disappear.

"Nice one Kristen. You just opened you first lock." Sora said giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks,,,I guess." Kristen shrugged.

Donald and Goofy went though but just then Cerberus came in and made a barrier, blocking the way for the other three. Kristen, Sora and Auron got into their fighting positions. Kristen went for the center head while Sora and Auron went for the others. Cerberus was now irate and spun around knocking the trio. Cerberus then pined Kristen between his right and left heads. Just when the middle head was going to bite her Grim fate quickly told her how to get way and when she did she came back down and bashed the heads making Cerberus stunned.

The barrier went down and the trio took this chance to get out. Donald and Goofy started closing the door. Cerberus got back up again, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristen all taunted it. Cerberus started running at them but the gate then closed, Cerberus crashing in to it.

"Whew,," Kristen said, she thought it was stupid taunting it but it was fun any way.

The four looked around to see that someone was missing

"Where did Auron go?" asked Donald.

"Don't worry; he can take care of himself." Sora said "Let's go to the Coliseum and meet up with Meg and Herc, and then we can try this again."

Kristen almost fell after hearing what Sora said. "Are you stupid? There's no way Hades is going to do this. You'd just be wasting your time and life."

"Come on Kristen, try thinking positive." Sora said.

"I'm not thinking negatively, just realistically. I mean its great we're helping out and all but after just almost being burn to a crisp by him; I highly doubt he will give Herc a break."

"We should still try." Sora insisted.

"Fine, whatever." Kristen sighed.

With Hades AGAIN:

Pete and Hades just looked at each other for a bit.

"Lets see if I've got this right, that brat's Keyblade works on any lock."

Pete nodded and Hades laughed "Did I ever tell you about the killer Coliseum right here in the Underworld? It makes the one up stairs look like an Olympic kiddy pool."

"That's were we'll break Herc the Jerk winning streak." exclaimed Pete.

"Problem." Hades cut in "Zeus locked it up tight."

Pete looked down for a moment but then it hit him. "Exactly, all we have to do is swipe that Keyblade and reopen the Underdrome."

Pete looked worried "Hate to break it to ya but that Keyblade kind of particular. It won't work for just anyone and that kid's no pushover."

Hades thought for a moment "What about that girl? She looked like she could do the same thing."

"Well," Pete began "To tell you the truth I don't know anything about her."

"Then why don't we try her first." Hades smiled evilly.

Now with Kristen and others:

Sora opened the doors and they were in Olympus Coliseum. The four marveled at the building. "Gawrsh, sure does bring back memories. Sora and Donald nodded. Kristen was just glad that she was out of there.

The doors in front of them open and out came a very tired looking man who Kristen guessed was Hercules. When he saw them he straightens and said "Sora, Donald, Goofy! When did you get here?"

"Hey Herc." Sora said with a wave. "Hi!" Donald shouted. "Howdy there." Goofy said.

"So how have you guys been?" asked Herc.

"Oh, the usual. Tracking down some friends, killing some heartless." Sora said.

"Junior heroes always busy." Herc said. "You know it." Said Sora clasping hands with Herc.

Hercules then looked at Kristen. "Who's this?"

Kristen bowed and said "My name is Kristen. I've been traveling with Sora for a bit."

The five then walked into the lobby, Meg was there too.

Herc sat down and said "So find those friends of yours?"

Sora shook his head "Still looking."

"We just came back from the Underworld. We couldn't say long because it was draining our strength. Some kind of curse I guess." Kristen said.

"Ya we're trying to get to Hades." Donald said.

"The Underworld curse, huh." Herc thought "Well I know of this stone, the Olympus Stone. That cancels out the curse. You can use it but you'll need more then that to take on Hades." The four hung their heads in disappointment. "You know what you need. Training! You should see Phil."

As the four started towards the door Herc shouted "Wait! Kristen you can't enter to Coliseum."

"Why not?" asked Kristen.

"You're not a hero of any kind, only junior heroes and up can enter." Herc explained.

"Oh, come on Herc. Kristen needs the training more then any of us." Sora said.

"Its ok Sora," Kristen sighed "I'll just train outside." And Kristen exits the lobby.

When she got out she summoned Grim fate and started trying out new forms to take in battle. As she did she sang to keep concentration: (A/N: this is saving me by nickel back and no I do not own it)

"**Show mewhat it's like, **

**To be the last one standing,**

**And teach me wrong from right,**

**And I'll show you what I can be,**

**Say it for me,**

**Say it to me.**

**And I'll leave this life behind me,**

**Say it if it's worth saving me."**

"Has anyone told you, that you have a beautiful voice?" A voice behind her said.

Kristen turned around, alarmed, to see a smirking Hades. She crouched, ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa time out for a second," Hades said making a 'T' sign with his hands "I'm not here to fight. I'm here just for a talk. Something you may be interested in."

"Before you waste your breath saying what it is," Kristen said, still in a fighting position "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Hey, don't be so rash. Just listen to what I have to say." Hades began, putting his arms around Kristen's shoulders "You see I have this lock that I need opening, see? Now what's in there I can't tell you but it is VERY important and I would be honored if you could open it for me."

Kristen backed away from Hades "Why don't you ask Sora? He's a lot better at this then I am." She asks suspiciously.

"Sora? Nah! You my girl are a thousand times better then that kid. And you don't even have to do this for free, after you unlock it, I'll give you anything you want, anything." Hades offered "So, what do you say?"

"'I was suspicious of you before, but now I know you intend evil. Said the guard dog to the thief.'" Kristen quoted.

"Huh?" asked a confused Hades.

"That's a no." Kristen said with a blank face.

Anger spread though Hades face "Fine! I'll just open it another way!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kristen practiced some more when a man who was half man, half goat came out. He stopped when he saw Kristen.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm Kristen. I'm with Sora, Donald and Goofy." Kristen explained.

"Oh, so you're Kristen. Nice to meet you, I'm Phil." Phil introduced and started heading to the Underworld.

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked.

"Just some hero business. It's none of your concern."

Kristen trained some more. She was getting pretty good when Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out. "What's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"It's Hades, he's kidnapped Meg!" Sora asked.

"What!?" Kristen exclaimed, she had a funny feeling that she had something to do with it.

"Come on we have to get to the Underworld." Donald quaked. They all entered the Underworld.

The four saw that the path that before blocked by blue flames saw that it was open now with Phil just inside it knocked out.

"Phil!" Sora called, he ran over.

Phil slowly got up rubbing his head. "Are you alright?" Donald asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Phil answered.

"What's ya doing down here Phil?" asked Goofy.

"I was trying to find a replacement hero for Herc but then this guy in a black was here. He looked suspicious so I went to talk to talk to him but then he hit me and ran away. And I still need someone to take over for Hercules."

"Oh Phil, you should of just asked." Sora said with a smirk.

"What? You know someone?" Phil asked.

Sora and Donald got into their fighting position, meaning them. "Oh boy." Phil sighed.

Kristen gave a soft chuckle and continued on the path. Along the way they had to fight a number of heartless. Kristen found that her training really helped. They continued this way until they came to this one room with the hooded man in it.

"Hey, you!" Sora called out.

The man flinched then turned around. "Oh you." He said then cleared his throat "Roxas?"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Roxas!" the guy tried again then sighed. He pulled downed his hood and Kristen got a look at him. He had brown hair that was in a mullet of some sort with hair going down the side. The guy pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and read "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right,,"

Kristen would have found this funny,,, if it wasn't for the heart sized hole in his chest. "Sora!" she yelled "I see it this time, that hole; I'm not just imagining things!"

"HOLE!" the guy panicked "What hole?" he stated to look around his body.

"I still don't see anything Kristen." Sora said looking concerned.

"Whoa, you guys are FRAEKING me out. I should just end this." He said while reaching into his pocket and reliving the Olympus Stone.

Goofy pointed at it said "So you're the thief!"

"Now that's just rude." The guy said putting the stone over him, a light came down him. After that he summoned a kind of guitar thing. "Dance water, dance!" he shouted and when he began to play water forms came from nowhere and started to attack.

The four tried to kill them but they weren't doing it fast enough. Sora then got the idea of using the music note forms to beat the others. Kristen did the same. Soon all the forms were gone. The nobody, as Kristen remembered Sora calling them, sighed as he began to disappear. "Roxas come back to us." Was the last then he said before going. Donald walk to were the nobody was standing. He picked up the Olympus Stone that lay there and gave it to Sora. Sora held it up and a light went around the four. Kristen felt much better.

"So Kristen, what were you saying about a hole in that guys chest?" Sora asked.

Kristen sighed "I know you don't believe me but I'm telling the truth! Why would I make something like this up?"

"We believe you Kristen," Goofy said "It's just strange."

"I know it is. Please don't ask why, I don't know." Kristen said.

"Don't worry. We can figure it out later." Sora said, and they continued on their way.

They walked until they came to a rock with a black light coming out of it. The rock had a keyhole and the outline of Meg in it. Sora raised his Keyblade and shot a beam out of it there was a clicking sound and the rock disappeared. The light was now white and they entered it. When the light cleared they saw Meg and Hades beside her. Hades laughed evilly. "Now that's what I call a key." Hades said "Gee thank you so much, gotta go." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meg smiled but then her face turned grave "Behind you!" she shouted.

The four turned around to see Pete with some bat heartless around him. "Aw, what's the matter," Pete mocked "can't fight in the Underworld? Boo-hoo-hoo!" he laughed.

"Sure, you believe that." Kristen smiled.

"Charge!" Pete yelled. The heartless attacked. This was a problem for Kristen and co, for they had to fight off the heartless and Pete while protecting Meg.

"There's too many of them!" Sora yelled.

Pete was about to send more heartless at them but then Hercules came from behind and knocked the heartless out of the air. "Sorry I'm late." He called. Pete was about to attack but then Pegasus came and hit Pete in the head, making him stunned.

Kristen cut the darkness that bonded Meg and Hercules put her on Pegasus. "You guys get Meg out of here," Hercules ordered "I'll meet you at the Coliseum."

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to show these guys what happens when you mess with a true hero." Hercules answered.

Sora nodded and left with the others.

When they were back in the lock area Meg pulled Pegasus to a stop and said "I'm not leaving him. Wonderboy has his limits too you know."

"Don't worry. We'll go back him up. You just get out of here." Kristen said.

"You get Meg out of here." Donald order Pegasus. The horse nodded and flew away.

The four ran back to were Pete was. Sora and Hercules nodded to each other. They all felt a shake. The cave was going collapse and they had to beat Pete soon. Sora, Kristen and Herc attacked Pete while Donald and Goofy handled the heartless. When the trio hit Pete enough he put a ball around him that made him invincible. Grim fate told Kristen to let Hercules hit it. Kristen hit behind the ball and sent it to Herc who punched it. This made Pete stunned and they finished the heartless off easily.

When Pete got back up again he said to the five "Grr,, I'll get you pipsqueaks later!" and ran off.

The cave started to fall and the others ran out. Just before she left Hades said in her ear "This is your fault you know?" Kristen paid no heed.

Back at the entrance:

The five met up with Meg, Phil and Pegasus. "Well, well, well you really blew it this time didn't you?" Hade's voice echoed above them. He appeared behind the group. "So, Blunderboy, your just a wash out after all."

"No one likes a sore loser Hades." Sora yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Styx and stones. Well why don't you just check on that Hydra you forgot to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there." With that he disappeared.

"To the Coliseum!" Phil yelled.

When all of them got back up they gasped at what they saw. The Coliseum was gone and the Hydra was still making havoc. Hercules fell to his knees and said "I blew it."

"It's not your fault." Meg said.

"Hades right. I am just a washout."

"Come on champ, I didn't train you to think like that." Phil tried to help.

"The Hydra is coming at us!" Kristen yelled.

The Hydra came at them, ready to attack. Phil and Meg got Herc out of the area. The four got their weapons and attacked the Hydra when ever it came to their level. After a bit the Hydra's head shot up and Sora cut it off with amazing speed. The severed neck whirled around for a bit then it hit the gourd. When it did three more heads came out of the ground.

"Get up on the Hydra's back!" Phil called from afar.

Kristen jumped up on the Hydra's back and Phil threw a giant jug at her. Kristen jumped up again and hit the jug on the Hydra. This made the heads stunned and they were able to get rid of them easily. But when they did the neck came up and it had seven heads now! That's when Pegasus came; Sora got on his back and started hitting the Hydra's heads. After he had hit them enough the heads shot back. Using the same technique as Sora, Kristen cut off all seven heads and the Hydra came down with a crash.

The gang met up again and Meg was giving Herc just one order "Get your self some rest you need it." She then turned to the four "Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristen, I owe you big time."

"Um, Kristen." Phil said.

Kristen looked at him "Yes."

"Although we can't do this officially, but I'm making you a junior hero."

"Really! Wow thanks Phil!" Kristen thanked Phil.

"Well we better hit the road." Sora said.

"Don't be strangers." Meg offered.

"Oh, the Olympus Stone." Sora reached into his pocket and held it out.

Hercules limped over to grab it but just before he did a light flashed. Sora gave Goofy a knowing smile. Sora pointed his Keyblade up and Kristen saw a keyhole in the sky. Sora put his Keyblade down after some seconds.

"Sora, what happened?" Kristen asked.

"We'll explain in the Gummi ship." Sora answered.

"Good, I have some other questions too." Kristen said as they walked away.

Now some where in the realm of dark:

"Superior! Superior!" Demyx called in the dark "Superior! I have news that you NEED to hear!"

"What is it?" a deep voice said behind him.

Demyx was shocked but he turned around and said "Superior, there's a new Keybearer! It's a girl and she's really strange. She claimed she could see a hole in my chest and there was something funny about her."

"You don't say, hmm, I will think of what you just said. Now go." The Superior said.

"But, but sir,,"

"GO!" The Superior yell and Demyx left.

"So it's true. There is someone like that out there." Superior said to himself and then smiled evilly "She will come in handy."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Anyway as you can tell I am now reliving some of the story line but mostly keeping you in the dark. Ha, I'm so evil. Now you should have notice that Kristen is not who she thinks she is and that Xemans knows a thing or two about her. Does any one else know about her? Is she good or really evil? Well if you want to know then R&R. Oh and if there is anything, ANYTHING, I need to work on please tell me that too, thanks!**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts nor ANY songs I put on here. **


	5. Untitled

"Ok, let me get this straight," Kristen said to Sora, Donald and Goofy in the Gummi ship "there are these paths we need to open and the way we open them is by finding a cretin item that will reveal the path to us and then Sora, or me, have to open it." Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded.

Kristen slid down her chair "I think my head is going to explode from all this confusion."

"Oh don't worry Kristen. It'll make sense soon enough." Goofy tried to reassure her.

"Maybe,,,, oh yeah!" Kristen reached into her pocket and pulled two yellow crystals "I found this after we killed the Hydra. Do you know what it is?"

Sora got up excitedly while Donald jumped up and down and shouted "Oh boy Thunder elements!"

"What?" Kristen asked when one of the crystals burst and Kristen felt a shock go though her.

"WH-what happened?"

"Calculation Kristen you are now able to use Thunder." Donald said proudly.

"What!?"

"Well you see Kristen," Sora said as the other crystal burst into him "there are cretin elements in which you can use magic with, like Thunder. So far we've found Blizzard, Fire and Cure."

"So you're saying that I can use magic now!" Kristen said, excited to use this new ability.

"Yep, hey Donald didn't we find some extra elements?" Sora asked the duck.

"Yes I believe so." Donald looked in a compartment on the side of the room and pull out a blue, red and green crystal in which he gave to Kristen.

Kristen had a mixed feeling of cold, hot and alert all at once.

"Wow, that was weird." Was all that Kristen could say.

"So where are we off to next?" Goofy asked Sora.

"I don't know. I don't see a path from Olympus Coliseum." Sora said truthfully.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Kristen said pointing out side the Gummi ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy all look over to where Kristen was pointing.

Meanwhile, in Disney Castle,

Minnie stood looking at the book cases, searching for something.

"Your Majesty!" Chip and Dale called as they ran into library; they saluted to Queen Minnie when they came up to her "Something wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone." They said jumping up and down excitedly "It's covered in darkness." Chip put in.

Minnie walked into the Hall of the Cornerstone. She gasped at what laid before her. Looking down, she said "Oh, King Mickey, please come soon, the castle is in danger! Donald, Goofy,,,, where are you?" She then looked up at the ceiling.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kristen all stood around the Gummi ship hangar. "So this is your castle." Sora said as Donald and Goofy were looking around suspiciously "Must be nice being home."

"Hmm,,," Donald grumbled.

"Something doesn't feel quite right." Goofy said.

Kristen knew that she shouldn't question what Donald and Goofy felt, after all it is _their_ home, but Kristen had an odd feeling of comfort with this place.

Just up a head two chipmunk, who Sora had said that they were the Gummi engineers Chip and Dale, came running down the stairs "You back!" Dale shouted happily "The castle is in danger! You have to get to Queen Minnie, she's in the library!"

Kristen and the others wasted no time in getting out of the hangar.

The four found themselves in a very strange garden. Heartless appeared, they were the Shadow, Soldier and a new bomb kind of heartless, Kristen learned the names from Jimmy the chronicler. They all got out their weapons; Kristen tried using Thunder, Blizzard and Fire. She found that when you used Fire on the bomb heartless they explode, hurting the other heartless around them,, and them if they didn't get out of the way fast enough.

After some time they made it into the castle. There was a hall with a huge door in the middle with a purple light on it. Another door was at the end of the hall. An immense amount of Shadows greeted them.

"Great," said Kristen "what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry Kristen." Sora said with a smile "Watch this."

Sora ran up and shouted "Light!" a barrier went around him for a second and when it was gone, not only were there less heartless but his clothes turned red. Kristen also saw that he held two Keyblades and Goofy was gone.

Sora ran forward more killing Shadows left and right with amazing skill. Soon enough all the heartless were gone and Sora returned to normal, Goofy coming with him.

"Wow," was all that Kristen could say.

"Told you not to worry." Sora said with a grin.

"Right, well tell me about that later. For now we have to meet Queen Minnie." Kristen said walking past Sora.

They approached Queen Minnie. Donald and Goofy bowed "Your Majesty, we're back!" Donald reported.

Sora came between them "Hi there." He greeted. Minnie gave him a confused look.

Donald pulled Sora down and said "Excuse him. He's our friend, Sora."

Minnie gasped "So you're Sora. The King has told me all about you in his letters; he say's that you're a very brave young man." Sora grinned at the compliment.

"Oh and this is,,," Goofy was about to introduce Kristen but he couldn't find her. They all looked around to see Kristen right up against one of the book cases, her hand half raised and her eyes a thousand miles away.

"Kristen!" Sora shouted.

"Wh-what? Oh, sorry." Kristen shook her head, getting back into reality and walking back to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Ugh, your Majesty this is Kristen. She's the new Key bearer." Donald introduced.

"New Key bearer?" Minnie asked.

Kristen reached her hand out and summoned Grim fate.

"Oh my! This is great." Minnie said excitedly.

"So your Majesty, do you now you what's wrong with the castle?" Kristen asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not too sure. Now there's something you all need to see. Will you please escort me to the audience camber?"

They all gave Queen Minnie a salute.

"Oh no!" Minnie gasped again "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle. They need to go somewhere safe."

"I'll warn everyone." Sora offered.

"No Sora," Donald said "you'll just get lost."

"He's right Sora," Kristen pointed out "we don't know the castle like Donald and Goofy. Why don't you and I escort Queen Minnie, while Donald and Goofy warn everyone?"

"That sound's good." Goofy said.

"Right we better get moving." Sora said.

"Wait, what's this?" Donald said picking up a piece of paper.

Sora looked at it and then shouted "That's part of Pooh's story book."

"We better give it back to him after this." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah." Sora said as they walked into the hall.

Kristen and Sora killed some heartless to make room for Minnie. When they were at the huge door Minnie explained "When the trouble started I made sure to seal this room." Minnie lifted her hand and the seal was gone, a small door opened for them. "Shall we?" Minnie asked.

When they walked in they entered a big room with a red throne at the end. There didn't seem to be any heartless… until a lot of tower like heartless came from no where.

"To the throne!" Minnie shouted.

"Sora, you take care of Minnie. I'll fend off the heartless." Kristen said as she ran toward one of the heartless. She brought down Grim fate on it but found out quickly that the only way to hurt them was to hit their ball like head.

"Kristen!" Minnie shouted as she shot a ball of light at the heartless "We need to stay together, you shouldn't fight these things alone."

"Right." Kristen said shyly.

The trio made their way down the throne. Sora sometimes fused his power with Minnie to make pillar of light to keep the heartless away. They finally made it to the throne were Kristen and Sora turned to face the heartless while Minnie went to look for something from the throne. "Give me a break." Sora complained.

Minnie found what she was looking for. She pressed a button under the chair. As it moved to the side a bright light appeared. When it was gone Sora found all the heartless. "Whoa." Sora exclaimed. He turned to see Kristen on the ground panting.

"Kristen! Are you alright? What happened?" Sora asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Kristen said getting up slowly; she felt like she'd been punched a hundred times in the stomach "I think one of the heartless got me just before the light came."

"Well at least your alright." Sora said."

"Yeah." Kristen said with a fake smile. She didn't want Sora to know what she _really_ thought. That the pain came from the light, not the heartless.

Queen Minnie started walking down the stairs saying "Down here is a room called the Hall of the Cornerstone. The castle has always been protected from evil by the Cornerstone of Light."

"The Cornerstone of…..Light?" Sora said confused.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Kristen asked as she saw huge thorns encircle the Cornerstone of Light. Donald and Goofy came down the stairs to join them, jaws hitting the floor at what they saw.

"I don't know," Queen Minnie answered Kristen "I went to look at the castle's records to get an answer but something like this has never happened before. The Cornerstone of light…look at it now."

Just then green flames came from no were and a women wearing black and welding a long staff appeared.

"Maleficent!" Donald shouted.

"Well what do we have here?" Maleficent said "The retched Keyblader and his pitiful lackeys." Maleficent turned her gaze to Kristen "And the new Keybearer Pete told me about, how annoying."

Kristen summoned Grim fate but just stood there as Minnie said "What are you doing here, Maleficent?"

I'm merely on property venture," Maleficent explained "I want this castle for my own! But it's a bit too 'bright' for my taste." Maleficent turn to the Cornerstone "I think I'll add my little touch of darkness." She tried to touch the Cornerstone but a barrier came were she touched.

Sora pulled out his own Keyblade while Queen Minnie said "You won't get away with this."

"Ooh, how frightening." Maleficent said with heavy sarcasm. Donald charged but she disappeared.

"Oh, what are going to do? Not even the castle library has an answer." Minnie moaned.

That's when Goofy got an idea "I know why don't we ask someone who knows a lot of stuff that an't in any book?"

"Who would that be?" Kristen asked

"Merlin the wizard!" Donald shouted.

Minnie agreed "Merlin should definitely be able to help."

"Well we better get going." Sora ordered.

"Hey Sora," Kristen asked when they entered the Gummi ship "who's Maleficent?"

"She's a real mean witch," Sora explained "we've fought her before and we thought that she was dead."

"But I guess she isn't, is she?" Kristen said gravely.

"No I guess not." Goofy conformed as they reached Hallow Bastion.

They enter Merlin's house but he wasn't there.

"Merlin! Merlin are you here? Disney Castle is in danger and we need your help." Kristen yelled, hoping that the wizard might just appear. He did.

A puff of smoke came and the wizard in blue was in the place the smoke came from.

"Yes, wh-what is it now?" Merlin asked the four.

"Just what Kristen said." Donald yelled "The castle is in danger! The heartless came,, Maleficent,, Cornerstone,,"

Donald kept rumbling on and on. After a bit Kristen notice a funny feeling with her. She look around to see that everything started to change. Sora and Goofy noticed too but Donald kept on talking.

Next thing she knew, Kristen was back at Disney Castle. That was when Donald stopped talking and looked around himself.

"I thought I should look for myself." Merlin explained. Donald glared at him.

Merlin walked and took a look at the Cornerstone "Oh dear."

"Do you know what is wrong Merlin?" Minnie asked.

"I believe I do." Merlin said. He waved his arms in the air a couple of times and a door appeared.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"That, my boy, is the gate way to a very special world. You see, what is happening here is happening because of what is happening to that world. Now in that world you will see another door like this one. You, or Kristen, must seal that door."

Sora nodded and was about to open the door when Merlin shouted "Wait just a moment!" Sora stopped himself and walked back to his friends as Merlin continued "Now, the nature of this world will tempt you to do something dark. You must avoid that temptation at all cost!"

"What type of temptation Merlin?" Donald quaked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Merlin said.

"Right, let's go." Sora said as he opened the door and the four entered.

_To be continued,,,_

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now, you may be asking you self about Kristen and who she is. Well guess what? Your going to be even more confuse later on! Now as you might as seen I did not get a song for this chapter. Well I'm afraid to say that I could not find a song for this chapter nor could I find a place were Kristen could sing. Now if you like none singing Kristen just tell me o.k.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any songs I put on here.**


End file.
